


An Ounce of Prevention

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has taken Ronon prisoner. Teyla and the remaining members of her team are hunting for him, but when Teyla steps into a wormhole to Atlantis and is flung forty thousand years into the future, her only hope is to go farther back in time, changing everything about the past year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ounce of Prevention

The forest surrounding the clearing was tall, but not so tall as an old forest. Teyla knew this world. It had once held a farming community, kin to the Genii, in fact. This had been cropland once, tilled and with with an area around the gate kept clear to give welcome to visitors - and warning of Wraith. Oftentimes, it was a wise course of action, though to this planet, it had proved futile.

The sky was blue, and birdsong filled the air. Memories of past tragedies held no sway, not to the simple woodland creatures that surrounded them now. Teyla had often wondered if the Genii truly held this land and its former people dear, or if they were feigning grief in their remembrance of the casualties.

The fact that the Genii had established an outpost on this planet not long after its people vanished was, in and of itself, innocuous, but the Genii had long made a habit of making the sinister appear inconspicuous.

"So the Genii were a bust?" Major Lorne's mouth twisted into a frown. "No leads?"

Teyla shook her head. "Ladon and his people did not arrive at the rendezvous point."

"More than a bust then," said Major Lorne. He nodded at Laura, who jerked her head at Sergeant Coghlan. They both moved to the perimeter of the clearing to keep watch. "You really think you can trust the Genii to tell you where Michael took Ronon? They tried to kill Sheppard and McKay not too long ago."

"I trust that Ladon is more politically astute than that." Teyla stepped toward the DHD and began to dial Atlantis. "I believe his assertion that rogue elements of his government are to blame."

"Right. So what do you want to do now?" asked Major Lorne. His behavior now was alert as he waited for Teyla to respond, though his radio reports said the grove had been quiet for many hours.

"I will return to Atlantis and report our progress--" began Teyla.

"Or lack thereof," interrupted Major Lorne, with a wry look.

"I will report on our progress, or our lack thereof," said Teyla, with a nod to Major Lorne to acknowledge his statement, "and update Colonel Carter on the situation. Stay behind with your team for three hours, in case there is any word, then return. We will devise a further plan then."

"You got it," said Major Lorne. He gestured for Laura and Sergeant Coghlan to move closer.

Teyla walked to the shimmering pool of the event horizon, then paused and turned back. "We will find him, Major."

"Yeah," said Major Lorne. "I know."

Teyla stepped through the gate and let the wormhole take her home.

***

Red light filtered through Atlantis' windows, and fine grit scraped underneath Teyla's boots as she walked through the control tower. The room was deserted and powered down. Teyla did not call out, but instead moved to a defensible corner. Her abdomen was heavy with the weight of her child, and it was too warm in this room. She almost hoped a threat would come. Physical exertion might relieve the ache in her back, at least.

She depressed the button on her radio. The normal sounds of Atlantis' communications had been replaced with bursts of static. Perhaps it was a glitch in the system, but it was best to be cautious. "Colonel Carter?" asked Teyla in a soft, low voice. "Dr. Zelenka? Is anyone receiving this message?"

The lack of response was unsurprising. The light from outside the city was abnormal, the controls had been untouched so long that they were covered in the same fine grit that had spread across the floor, and there was no power. Atlantis appeared to be deserted.

As there was - more than likely - no need for stealth, Teyla left her alcove and walked to what she would always consider to be Elizabeth's balcony. With some effort, she was able to push the door open. The familiar pang of grief Teyla felt when she looked over the planet from this point was quickly subsumed by shock. New Lantea's ocean had vanished, and in its place were the gentle, golden slopes of sand dunes that stretched far beyond view, all the way to New Lantea's horizon.

The heat was like a raging bonfire against her face. Her radio crackled with static, and Teyla tapped at her headset. "Hello?" Perhaps someone was still alive in this city, and could help her to determine what had occurred. Or perhaps it was radiation.

"Teyla? Is that really you?" A flicker of light caught her eye, and Teyla whirled as quickly as she could while she was so ungainly. A hologram faded into view in her presence. Rodney McKay stood at the foot of the stairs, his face wrinkled and aged, and his hair as white as Charin's had been.

"Rodney?" Teyla's eyes widened as she took in his appearance. "What has happened to you?"

"Boy, do we have a lot to catch up on," said Rodney. "It's been, what, ten minutes for you?"

"Approximately that amount of time," said Teyla. The heat was growing oppressive. She did not reach up and blot at the sweat gathered on her forehead, but the urge to do so was strong.

"It's been about twenty-five years for me." Rodney grinned, and the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes deepened. "We don't have much time left."

***

"So what you are saying, Rodney," said Teyla, biting back her impatience. It had been several moments, but Rodney had engaged in a complicated discussion of theoretical science. A lack of brevity had ensued, of course. "Is that I have traveled forward in time. How far forward?"

"About forty thousand years, give or take a few thousand." Rodney gestured around Atlantis. "Things are different. There's no power to get you to Earth, if Earth even exists. Or if the Pegasus galaxy even exists. My sensor range doesn't extend past this planet."

"Are you here to send me back?" It was the most reasonable answer.

"I have to. All the way to almost a year or so before you left. Without you to forge an alliance of the people of this galaxy, and without Ronon's knowledge of Wraith tactics, we're doomed if Michael gets his Evil Overlord plan started." Rodney's hair was white, but his mind was still as vital as he had been when Teyla had known him. "Plus you'll die alone in the future. That part really sucks."

"But why so far back?" asked Teyla. Part of her thrilled to hear that she would be able to see Elizabeth, Kate, and Carson once more. "Will that not do harm to the timeline as well?"

"Since I've basically decided to tell the timeline to go screw itself, I may as well go whole hog, all right? Sam was a good commander, but Woolsey was a disaster. Plus--" He paused and looked uncomfortable. It seemed that even this hologram could not always find the right words, much like the Rodney she had known. "I really miss Elizabeth and Carson, and I've never been able to find a therapist like Kate, okay? You have no idea of the irreparable damage that's been done to my psyche since she died."

"What will I do when I encounter myself?" She controlled the urge to smile. Some things had not changed about Rodney, not in all the intervening years. He would still pretend to complain, rather than admit to enjoying Kate's friendship, as well as her counsel. Teyla let her hand rest on her abdomen and felt faint pressure against her palm. "That is to a time before my child was conceived. How will that affect the timeline?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Rodney's smile was wry. "Which isn't something I like to say, but there you have it. I'm not going to risk your child's life in the stasis chamber. Heck, just walking through Atlantis in this heat can't be good for you. The next solar flare will to take you back to just before we contacted the Asurans."

"You hope," added Teyla. She fixed Rodney with a stern look.

The hologram reacted just as Rodney would have. He shifted his weight back and forth, looked away, and then met Teyla's eyes, his mouth thinned into a flat line. "Well, yes, I hope. But with my genius, this should work."

***

Teyla stepped through the gate into an Atlantis that glowed in bright, yellow sunlight. For a brief instant, she heard the rush of waves, then the sound was drowned out by a blaring alarm. Cool air brushed against her face, and Teyla smiled as the leader of Atlantis descended the stairs.

"You're back early," said Elizabeth. She crossed her arms and studied Teyla. "And you're pregnant. Very much so, as a matter of fact. You weren't this morning."

"I am reliev--" said Teyla, but as she stepped forward to greet Elizabeth in the way of the Athosians, Major Lorne drew his P-90 and aimed it at her. She stopped short and raised her hands up, to indicate that she was not making a threat. This had _not_ been the reaction she was expecting.

"That's far enough," he said, making his way down the stairs. "Who are you?"

Teyla looked between Elizabeth, whose hand was held up, and Major Lorne. "Elizabeth, it is truly me. I _must_ speak with you."

She had no idea if she had arrived in time, and she had never had the chance to properly say goodbye to Elizabeth. When Teyla met Elizabeth's eyes, she saw confusion, and knew that Elizabeth had seen her sadness. None of this was fair, but, then, she had known that. She would have to make of it what she could.

"The sudden-onset pregnancy is leaving me a little dubious you're who you look like," said Major Lorne. "No offense."

The look Teyla slanted at him was dry. "I have traveled backward in time," she said. "If I am correct, I will not be with child for over a year in this timeline."

"Major Lorne." Elizabeth's voice was a mixture of caution and curiosity. "Please escort Teyla to see Carson for an exam. I'm sure he'll be able to determine her identity without any difficulty. Then escort her to Kate for confirmation. I'll be meeting with Dr. Zelenka in the meantime."

It would have to be enough. If she were to see Carson, then there was enough time to give him warning of the events to come. Teyla nodded. "Of course," she said, following Major Lorne. She could be patient.

***

Teyla entered the infirmary, and several heads turned, amazed at the sudden - to them - change. She shifted her stance and sighed as her child shifted inside her. Dr. Biro's eyes were curious as she glanced at Teyla, but she said nothing, just gave a reassuring look. Her voice was bright and cheerful, though, as she stepped toward the back of the infirmary and called for Carson.

There was a moment of rustling, and then Carson stepped out. "What's this?" he asked, coming toward them.

"Carson." There was a moment when tears blurred Teyla's vision. She blinked, and her sight was as it had been, though her emotions threatened to overwhelm her still.

"This is a surprise," said Carson, his eyes glued to Teyla's stomach. "You're back early, and--"

"Time travel," interrupted Major Lorne. "Dr. Weir wants you to confirm this really is Teyla while she chats with Zelenka."

"Where is John?" asked Teyla. "Surely Elizabeth wishes to discuss the matter with Rodney and Radek both."

"If you came back in time, you've got to know how far you came back. You can't figure out what mission your team is on?" Major Lorne leaned back against the wall as Teyla gave him a dark look. "What? You know I can't compromise security by telling you. Deductive reasoning is a girl's best friend."

Teyla let out a hissing, frustrated sigh. "I do not have _time_ for this," she snapped. Nonetheless, she had to make time. She would insist on security procedures were she in Elizabeth's place.

"Let's just do a quick blood draw, then," said Carson. He hustled Teyla over to a nearby bed. As she sat on the edge, her legs dangling off the side, he pulled out a case of empty glass vials. "Then we'll pop you under the ultrasound machine and give your baby a quick checkup. I assume I've been harassing you about proper pre-natal care?"

Carson looked at her, concerned, as Teyla shook her head. She stared down at her stomach, unable to see past it to the floor, then looked back up when she had regained control of herself once again.

"Teyla?" asked Carson. "Teyla, love, what's wrong?"

"Teyla?" Major Lorne was frowning.

"You must listen to me, Carson." Her voice was firm enough that Carson paused in tying a strip of rubber around her upper arm. "There is a device in an unexplored room of Atlantis which causes explosive materials to be secreted inside a human body." She gripped his forearm and held onto him with all her strength. "You and Radek must find it now, before Dr. Hewston and Dr. Watson activate it."

"Something happens when it activates?" asked Major Lorne. A quick glance at his face showed Teyla that he understood something of what she meant. "Something bad."

Teyla met Carson's gaze. and held it. When he wished to look away, she would not let him. "It is my fondest dream to have both you and Jennifer Keller present when my son is born."

"Oh." Shock dawned along with awareness in Carson's expression. "_Oh_."

"You must take care." There was more to be spoken of regarding Carson's future troubles, but she would mention his clone and the problems with Michael to Elizabeth first. It would not be seemly to tell him of that which he could not change, only to warn him of that which he could.

"I promise I will." Carson patted her hand and finished tying the knot. Teyla loosened her fingers, and let her hand fall to her side. "Let's just make sure you and the wee one are in good shape for now, and then we'll worry about the rest of it."

***

It was to be expected that Carson would take extra time to ensure that her identity was verified, and her health was stable. Her son kicked high in her stomach, and Teyla smiled to herself.

Her ankles were swollen. She was ungainly; the shift in her center of gravity had changed her balance to the point where sparring had become difficult. Her breath was too quick and shallow, as her son grew large within her body. Even so, she accepted the drawbacks of pregnancy. New life was precious, to be celebrated as an acknowledgment of the continuation of humanity, even in the face of so much death.

For so long, she had thought to teach him of those lost to her, so their memory was not forgotten. Now they would be able to take their places within her son's life, as was proper.

"Want a penny?" asked Major Lorne.

"I do not wish to share my thoughts," said Teyla, though her voice was not severe.

"Coming back in time to change the future means you've got to have some serious thoughts," said Major Lorne.

"Which is why we are going to see Kate Heightmeyer, is it not?" asked Teyla. "At least in part." It would be so good to see her friend once more. The sight of Kate, pale and lifeless in her quarters, still haunted Teyla, and Kate's despairing scream echoed in Teyla's worst nightmares along with thoughts of what Elizabeth must have gone through in the hands of the Asurans.

"I'd bet that Kate would see it that way," said Major Lorne. "Look, I don't know what happened, but I'm pretty sure you're who you say you are. You need help, you just let me know."

"Thank you." Teyla mustered a smile. "I appreciate it, Major."

"I think Kate's expecting us," said Major Lorne. He nodded down the hall.

"Yes." Teyla knew that her face shone with joy.

"I'll wait outside," said Major Lorne. "How else are you going to get out?'

***

The door slid open, and Kate stood, frowning in confusion. "Teyla?"

"Kate." Teyla stepped inside as Kate came around her desk. She heard the door close as if it were far distant from them.

"I don't understand." Kate walked closer, staring at Teyla's stomach. Even from Kate, she was only going to take this reaction for so long.

"Must I go into a lengthy explanation now?" asked Teyla, trying to suppress a surge of irritation. "Or would you rather wait for the briefing? You are, of course, supposed to ascertain that I am truly Teyla Emmagan."

As Kate studied her, Teyla raised one eyebrow and gave Kate an expectant look. "Or perhaps you need instruction in matters of how one becomes pregnant? Do those of you from Earth reproduce asexually, perhaps?"

Kate's response was to chuckle. "I have no doubts who you are," she said. She shrugged, and used the bland expression that Teyla knew hid Kate at her most analytical. "Come and sit. Let's talk."

"Kate, I--" Tears threatened to overwhelm her again, and, this time, Teyla could not hold them back. They flowed down her cheeks, and a sob burst forth.

It had been too long since she had a friend on Atlantis that she could confide in, not the way she could speak with Kate or Elizabeth. Even with Elizabeth, she must hold some things in reserve, and speak as a leader, as well as a friend. It was a different friendship than she had with Kate, but no less valued. In Kate, however, she had found a friend whom she could speak of both fears and joys. Such people were rare.

That was when Kate held her and made soothing noises. Teyla had not felt comforted in so very long. "It's okay," said Kate, and her voice was as choked as Teyla's. "Whatever is wrong, Teyla, we'll fix it."

"We must," said Teyla. She straightened and stepped back, but Kate did not let go her grip on Teyla's hands as easily. She gave Teyla a wry look, then let them drop so that Teyla could dry her eyes. "What must I do to earn your trust?"

"You already have it," said Kate, smiling. She motioned at her chairs. "Shall we?"

Teyla believed that Kate trusted her, but that Kate would not let her leave without ascertaining the truth of the situation. It relieved her to know that she had not underestimated Kate.

***

Elizabeth was in the briefing room with Carson, Radek, Kate, Major Lorne, and Teyla. All things considered, it was probably for the best that John and the rest of his team weren't here to make comments right now. They could acclimate them to the idea of a second Teyla, one from the future, more easily after this meeting.

"Well." Elizabeth folded her hands on the table and leaned forward. "I'd like to know how this happened."

"It is--" Teyla paused and glanced over as Radek cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses. "It is excessively complicated."

"Obviously," said Elizabeth, her voice dry. She'd picked up some bad habits on Atlantis, like letting her control of her tone of voice slip. It wasn't a disadvantage with her own people to be more approachable, with a sense of wry humor, but forgetting herself during sensitive negotiations wasn't advisable.

"She traveled back in time," said Radek. He shrugged. "The usual. A solar flare intersected the wormhole as she was being transported through it."

"It has given me an unexpected opportunity," said Teyla. She leaned forward, and it didn't escape Elizabeth's notice that she matched the angle that Elizabeth held herself at. They were equals, and this was one of the times Teyla wasn't going to hold back.

Which meant that this was a serious, potentially deadly situation that Teyla was here to warn them about.

"We're sure this is Teyla?" asked Elizabeth, giving Carson a sharp look.

"I drew some blood to test her DNA, as well as her hormone levels and general health," said Carson. "Her genetic profile matches our Teyla's exactly, with the exception of the pregnancy. Teyla's having a baby boy. The lad's in perfect health, and everything seems to be progressing at a normal pace."

She nodded, and turned her gaze back to Teyla. "What brings you back here, Teyla?" asked Elizabeth.

"Tell me, have you found a list of planets in the Ancient database with no information appended?" asked Teyla.

"We've recently uncovered such a list, yes." Radek tapped at his keyboard. "We presume the Ancients explored these planets during the later days of the war with the Wraith. Someone assigned to the job must have died before it could be completed."

Teyla shook her head. "The lack of information was a warning. Do not go to those planets."

"Are you certain?" Elizabeth's eyes narrowed just a fraction. "We've been very curious--"

"Do not be," said Teyla. Her expression hardened. "The Ancestors left no data for a reason. You must heed their caution."

"Rodney is going to be very disappointed," said Radek.

"Then you must tell him," began Teyla, her head whipping around so she could glare at Radek. "If it comes to it, _I_ will tell him the result of both visits to planet on that list."

"I believe Teyla came to us with valid concerns," interjected Kate. "If you don't mind?"

"I said that I would trust your discretion," said Teyla, nodding at Kate. It seemed that she had a calming influence on Teyla. Her voice softened, and the edge left it. "That includes the trust in your judgment of when it is appropriate to make information from out talks public knowledge."

"Over the past year, Teyla has experienced a number of losses," said Kate. Her hands were held low and in front of her, fingers splayed and loosely interlaced together. "She's absolutely the same woman we know, but there's been a great deal of trauma experienced since our timelines diverged."

There was something to what Kate was saying that Elizabeth couldn't read. The only thing to do was dig for further information. "What kind of losses?" she asked. A sense of unease began to fill her.

"The first planet we went to on that list ultimately resulted in your death, Elizabeth." Teyla bowed her head for a brief instant. "Not to mention the deaths of thousands of humans, and the last Ancients in this galaxy to retain their physical form."

Hearing that from Teyla was almost dizzying. It took everything Elizabeth had to control her reaction. "I see," she said, after a long period of silence.

"The second time we go to one of these planets," said Kate, her hands very, very still, "I am one of the casualties."

"Are you certain?" asked Radek. "This all sounds very implausible."

"Yet I am here, am I not?" said Teyla. "We must make preparations for many upcoming threats."

"Is it wise to change the timeline so much?" asked Major Lorne. He held up his hands at Teyla's scathing look. "I'm just playing devil's advocate here."

"We have a lot of talking to do before we decide on a final course of action, people," said Elizabeth, opening her laptop. "But I'm inclined to heed Teyla's warning. Let's get started."

\--end--


End file.
